


【团兵】Let's Love

by Levislushy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levislushy/pseuds/Levislushy
Summary: 人类文x虎鲸利
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 5





	【团兵】Let's Love

暴风雨过后，黑色的背鳍在海面划过一道道水痕。

其中一个带着定位器，埃尔文一眼就看到了它。

粗糙的皮肤把阳光拍击成细碎的光斑，和它们溅起的水花一样在埃尔文眼睛里闪烁着。

这是一群悠闲的虎鲸，现在它们正懒洋洋地在这片海域游逛，但晚些时候，它们就会进行一场血腥的狩猎活动。

埃尔文远远跟着它们，他在船头眺望，而他的朋友走过来把潜水服塞进他的手中：“来吧，埃尔文。该你上场啦。”  
海水冰冷刺骨，埃尔文往天空看去，船上的影子被波浪扭曲成模糊的形状，好像他们才在海里一样。

他对他们比了个手势，抱住摄影机朝鲸群游去，在一个适合的距离停止前进，转而潜入更深的海底。

他瞧见它了，他瞧见利威尔了，在船边的时候他就准确无误地认出了他。

他总是能认出他。

或许是因为他带着追踪器？可当初也是埃尔文一眼看中了它，而且任何人都不能像他一样马上认出利威尔来——他们一直都是要用望远镜的。

射出定位器的枪不是随意瞄准的，也许对于其他人无所谓，埃尔文当初是故意的瞄准了利威尔的背鳍。

这怪异的很，一头虎鲸对他产生了一种灵魂上的吸引力，并且甚至不能算作一见钟情。

近海平面的水中一片荒芜，虎鲸们的叫声和海水中特有的嗡鸣在他耳边回响，隔着这片蓝色的、半透明的介质，他们对视着。

事实上，利威尔到底是真的看着埃尔文的眼睛还是只是好奇地端详他，这并不清楚，埃尔文就是固执地认为利威尔在与自己“对视”。

利威尔和它的同伴之间开始了某种交流，陌生生物的靠近让虎鲸们有点不安。但利威尔和另外两头在稍稍离开群体在埃尔文十几米之外的地方看了他几眼之后就对他失去了兴趣。

那两头虎鲸回到了鲸群中，利威尔则绕到埃尔文右边，一尾巴拍晕了一只鳐鱼之后满意地离开。

这是满不在乎的玩闹，还是带着好奇、撒娇似得炫耀？埃尔文想着，他很高兴，能在六个月后再次看见利威尔，它还是如同以往那样健康强壮，能够继续追踪这个鲸群使他感到一阵安心和欣慰。

埃尔文目送利威尔流线型的尾鳍在水中画出规律的曲线，慢慢消失在浅蓝色的海洋深处。

那天晚上，埃尔文做了个梦。

梦中他回到了十几年前他还是个孩子的时候，那时咸水灌进他的肺部，辛辣和疼痛与缺氧一起从呼吸组织开始慢慢地尝试杀死他，他的眼睛痛得看不清，模糊得和这场梦一样。

一头小鲸将他托起，他似乎躺在它的背上，因为突然之间他离开了水面，太阳照得他发昏，像是被湿润的舌头盖着，连呼吸都做不到。

他昏过去，睁眼的时候已经是第二天早上。

海面平静，天空是阴的，他们的船在水上不断上上下下，就像飘扬的黑色绸布上的一块白色光斑。

在追踪的大部分时间内，他们只是呆在这艘艇上隔着一方水域看着那些庞然大物，埃尔文不得不做着书面工作或者导出视频这类的杂活，这让他难受，只有当他穿上潜水服跳入海中，他才觉得自己是完全自由的，他迫不及待地与鲸群靠近。

他对陆地没有归属感，每次要上岸、要离开这艘船回到地面上他都无法高兴起来，这不正常。

我不正常啊，利威尔。埃尔文打量着面前的这条鲸，想着。

利威尔这回认出来他是半年前曾经一度和自己关系不错的人类，愉快地绕着他打圈，有时候他会用自己圆圆的吻顶弄埃尔文，又在埃尔文伸出手想要触摸他的时候躲开。

他不理解、也不喜欢人类过长的四肢。埃尔文想。对不起，利威尔，可我想不到能和你建立沟通更好的方式了。我不知道怎么回答你。

这个事实让埃尔文无力又痛苦，每次利威尔对他失去兴趣转而离开他身边他都难受的要命。摆摆尾鳍，一瞬间就消失，在漂浮着浮游生物和矿物质的水中一丝踪迹也看不到了。在潜水镜后面，因为一阵阵毫不理性的钝痛，埃尔文的眼睛肿胀起来。尽管他上船了之后还能看到利威尔，看到他两米高的背鳍在水中沉浮，他还是不满足。

“我说，它在那么近的地方游来游去，你不会怕？”

朋友问他的时候他们正在吃面包。

“我吗？我不怕。”埃尔文回答。

“真的吗？”

“有什么好怕的呢？”

“虽然没有虎鲸主动攻击人类的记录，它说不定会把你当成它的下一顿美餐呢？”

“我可不觉得这会发生。”

他厌倦了这种谈话，起身走开。海风灌进他的衣服里，布料像帆一样鼓起，上面有股腥味儿和汗味儿直往他鼻子里钻，致使他对自己产生了特别的厌恶。

这会儿，鲸群也不在他的视线范围内，他得等明天再追上他们——多么令人沮丧。

蓝色无垠的草原上，不可思议的事永远在发生。

他从水中向上看，利威尔白色的腹部擦过他的脸，从头到尾，在蓝色的幕布上拉开一道流线型的口子。随着温度一日一日下降，他们之间的距离一步一步的缩短。他能够搭着利威尔的鳍，跟着他在水里游上几圈。

朋友震惊的神情烦扰着埃尔文。

“你一定要记录下来，埃尔文，”他说，“这太……太神奇了。”

“你是这么想的吗？我会的，别催我。”

也许他是该感到些什么额外惊喜的情绪，但他所能感知的只是阵阵回归的快乐。他对人类之间情感的递进不能理解——他们做什么事都要有个原因，埃尔文对利威尔特殊的感情却没有原因，原始的突兀又不合群，而且将永远不会被接受。

有什么关系呢，利威尔。埃尔文用自己的头摩擦利威尔脸部的白斑，他黑色的眼睛就在他眼前，温柔地、安静地看着他，里面折射出和埃尔文眼中同样的光芒。

他们不动，直到埃尔文氧气耗尽。他得回到水面了，在空气中获取氧气，就像鲸，在漫长的旅途之后回到水面，重重吐出一切污浊之气，再大口呼吸。

长须鲸发出悲鸣，虎鲸们分成两组，持续用他们强壮的尾鳍攻击她的头部，她不得不翻过身子来把儿子托在空气中，假设虎鲸真的将他们分开，她可怜的孩子就会被活生生撕成碎片。

他和他的朋友站在船上。

“上帝啊，上帝啊……”他的朋友捂住嘴，脸上惊异和不忍交替着出现。他不断重复着这句话。

朋友的妻子放下摄像机，别过脸抽泣。小长须鲸难逃一死，母鲸太过庞大，虎鲸们杀不了她。不过这和杀了她没有什么区别。

而埃尔文选择潜入水中。

利威尔在他眼前，撕咬、拍打母鲸的侧面，和他的同伴一起。

他们又对视了。

利威尔朝埃尔文的方向游过来，用吻蹭了蹭埃尔文的腿。

埃尔文要他回去。你是怎么回事，利威尔？你这样可不行，之前的努力都将白费，快回去。

幸而利威尔没有继续，他转身以惊人的速度冲向母鲸，像一颗鱼雷，也许更像流星，靠着蛮力强行撞入母鲸和小鲸之间。

巨物之间的搏斗叫人胆寒，像两栋高楼倒塌时互相摧毁一样，渺小脆弱的生物无法控制或者改变什么，埃尔文只能当一个无能的旁观者。

母鲸翻过身，想要重新回到自己孩子的身边。这已经太晚了。利威尔粗暴地咬住小鲸的侧鳍，把它拉到母鲸够不着的地方，然后，他咬下它，吞进肚子里。

小鲸痛苦无助地呼唤着它的母亲，血液像烟雾一样在水中飘散，水鸟飞来，啄食着烟雾中的肉块。

利威尔没有杀死小鲸，他和别的虎鲸一起在他还活着的时候吃掉了它。

这太……

埃尔文呆呆地望着他。

这太美丽了。

利威尔，这太美丽了。

假如鲜活美丽的东西能够永存，那么摧毁它们的敌对和斗争是不是也能相应的消失，因为它们不再需要抢夺而得来，人人都将拥有它们，成为呼吸一样简单的事情。

在他仰望着医院白色天花板的时候，那时被海水环绕的触感突然从记忆深处向埃尔文涌来。

靠着撕裂开别的生物的皮肉过了一辈子，没想到啊，利威尔。有朝一日你也会因此而死。而且，并不是为了养活另一个生命而献出自己——死得毫无意义。

埃尔文看着自己的断指，却怎么也想不起来当时发生了什么，可能他的大脑自动封存了那段记忆。

“你恐怕无法再从事之前的工作了，埃尔文先生。”医生遗憾的看着他，“不只是你的手，我发现你的肺部也有问题。你不能再下水了。”

“是吗？那真是……”

真是什么呢？他卡住了，好在医生也并不在乎他怎么想。

那几年像醒不来的噩梦一样，他挣扎了四年终于决定辞去文员工作。

他想要回家。  
带着狂热的冲动，他逃离着。

无论是蓝色的水面、绝望哀嚎的长须鲸，还是黑色的背鳍，都从来不是他的归宿。他所要的归宿在更深处，在加利福尼亚外海那无尽的、黑暗的深沟之中。

他想要大声喊叫，但是雨水堵住了他的喉咙。小船和陆地禁锢着他，他们在巨浪中翻滚，于天于海，他都是微不足道的。

为着什么而活下去，这是伴随他一生的问题和诅咒，是对着社会、别人的责任吗？还是一种纯粹的爱呢？总要有一个的，无论是对谁、无论是哪一种爱、无论什么程度——

也许该把问题反过来，他活着是为了什么。

这种解脱时的顿悟，你也曾感受过吧，利威尔。他想。我们终于，可以好好聊聊了。

他纵身越入海中，这次身上再没有了沉重的包袱。

去爱吧，利威尔。

在哪里都好，去爱吧，让我们没有顾虑的去爱吧。

暴风雨过后，黑色的背鳍在海面划过一道道水痕。

“很高兴你又克服了心理障碍，你又回来了！”  
“唉，是啊，不然我能干什么呢？”

这个举起标枪，对准了其中一个巨大的、水光发亮的鳍。

“埃尔文呢，他最近怎么样？”  
“他啊，我很久没跟他联系了。”

他停顿了一会。

“希望他一切都好，那个怪胎……但总归是个好人。”

一个崭新的追踪器射进了虎鲸粗糙的皮肤中。

END


End file.
